Whom I Miss (oneshoot)
by iyagi7154
Summary: Kyuhyun merindukan Hankyung. Ketika tidak bisa bertemu, ketika tidak bisa saling bertegur sapa, ketika tidak bisa mengakui bahwa mereka masih menjadi satu, apakah perasaan akan memudar?


**Title : **_**Whom I Miss**_

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Hangeng, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Zhoumi dan Henry.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , If Read Don't Bash, Jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu **

**Summary : **Kyuhyun merindukan Hankyung. Ketika tidak bisa bertemu, ketika tidak bisa saling bertegur sapa, ketika tidak bisa mengakui bahwa mereka masih menjadi satu, apakah perasaan akan memudar?

.

**.**

**WHOM I MISS**

**.**

**6 April 2014**

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Siwon hyung.

Kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanku,

kau pasti mati!"

.

**Glek**

Siwon tanpa sadar menelan ludah dengan wajah pucat pasi. Namja tampan itu masih menatap HP-nya beberapa saat meski sambungan sudah terputus. Pikirannya melayang saat sang penelepon berulang tahun dua tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun -magnae SJ yang selalu merasa dirinya tampan- namun menurut Siwon imut itu, memilih mencelupkan wajahnya sendiri ke kue ulang tahunnya selama 10 detik. Namun sesudah itu ia mengucapkan kalimat: **Nimen qishi yihou dou sile!** (*setelah ini, kalian semua akan mati!)

Malam sesudah konser, mereka semua benar-benar merasa bahwa itu salah satu malam paling menakutkan yang pernah mereka alami. Dan Siwon tidak ingin mengalaminya, apalagi jika sendirian.

"Harapan? Aku berharap semua member SJ akan selalu bersama, selamanya. Bersama dengan kalian semua," jawab Kyuhyun kepada ELF saat Leeteuk memintanya mengucapkan harapannya saat itu.

_Bukankah itu kalimat yang sangat manis? Kenapa Kyuhyunie bisa menggabungkan sifat manis dan mengerikan sekaligus?_

Siwon bergidik.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap." Manager hyung memberi kode saat Siwon tiba di hotel tempatnya menginap hari ini.

Dalam rangka ulang tahun yang ke-60, Jackie Chan mengadakan acara mulai tanggal 6-10 April 2014. Semua acara itu atas biaya Jackie Chan, sedangkan hasilnya digunakan untuk amal. Rangkaian acara itu dimulai hari ini dengan konser amal berjudul Jackie Chan's Peace & Love & Friendship di Beijing Workers Stadium.

Tetapi bukan ke sana tujuan Siwon. Ia bersiap menghadiri Jackie Chan's Fan Meeting sebagai tamu rahasia. Siwon tersenyum membayangkan Jackie Chan akan terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Untuk sejenak namja berlesung pipi itu bisa melupakan ancaman sang magnae yang berada jauh di Korea.

Namun sepulang dari acara tersebut, Siwon kembali teringat. Di kamar hotel, ia menekan nomor yang selalu ia hubungi setiap berada di China.

"Ni hao?" Suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telinganya, membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Wo shi Shi Yuan, Hangeng ge."

"Aku tahu." Tawa ringan terdengar di ujung sana. "Ada apa, Siwonie? Kau sudah berada di Beijing 'kan? Berita tentangmu sudah beredar di koran-koran."

"Dui." SIwon membenarkan. "Hangeng ge, besok di acara makan malam untuk amal…apakah kita bisa bertemu?"

Untuk beberapa saat tidak terdengar suara sahutan.

"Hangeng ge…?"

"Apa tidak apa, Siwonie?" Suara tenang itu terdengar sedikit cemas. "Akan jadi berita besar jika kita bertemu. Bukankah begitu?"

"Hangeng ge, kita 'kan kadang bertemu. Aku rasa tidak ada masalah."

"Tapi kita berhubungan dan bertemu secara diam-diam, Siwonie. Besok akan banyak wartawan yang meliput."

"Sudah 4 tahun, Hangeng ge. Aku rasa kita harus mulai mencoba bertemu secara terang-terangan." Siwon mencoba membujuk. "Jackie hyung yang mengundang kita. Aku rasa wajar saja jika kita bisa bertemu di acara besok."

Hankyung tertawa mendengar Siwon menyebut Jackie Chan dengan kata 'hyung'. Bagi aktor ternama itu, umur masalah yang sangat sensitif. Jackie Chan lebih suka dianggap seumur dengan Siwon daripada disamakan dengan appa Siwon.

"Apakah ada hal penting sehingga kita harus bertemu besok?"

"Sangat penting! Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku, Hangeng ge!" Siwon menjawab dengan antusias, membuat Hangkyung menautkan alisnya. Namun namja yang selalu berpikir tenang itu memilih tidak banyak bertanya.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu besok di acara makan malam. Jam berapa kau akan datang di sana?"

Siwon menyebutkan waktu yang ia luangkan besok.

"Aku akan menanyakan jadwalku kepada Sun Lee. Semoga waktunya bisa bersamaan denganmu."

"Kau harus mengusahakannya, gege. Jebal." Siwon memohon, lagi-lagi membuat Hankyung menautkan alisnya sebelum menutup hubungan telepon itu.

.

**7 April 2014**

Jackie Chan's 60th birthday charity dinner show diliput oleh wartawan baik dari media radio, televisi maupun internet. Selain karena ulang tahun aktor ternama itu, sejumlah undangan membuat media bersemangat untuk meliput. Dari Korea diundang Choi Siwon, Jung Woo Sung, Lee Seung Gi, Lee Byung Hun dan Fei. Dari China, Jackie Chan mengundang Li Bingbing, Yoo Seungjun, Hankyung, Jiang Wen, Ge You, Hu Jun, Vincent Zhao, Li Peng dan banyak artis lainnya. Karena itu, Siwon tidak menyangka akan diincar oleh begitu banyak media setibanya di hotel JW Marriott, tempat berlangsungnya acara makan malam.

"Apakah saya harus memperlihatkan kemampuan bahasa Mandarin saya?" Siwon bergurau saat wartawan meminta wawancara dengannya.

"Ini agak sulit bagi saya jika kalian memegang mikrofon terlalu tinggi" Dengan sopan Siwon meminta media untuk menurunkan mike mereka sedikit menjauh darinya. Setelah berbicara beberapa kalimat, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada media sebelum berlalu.

Di dalam, Siwon tidak langsung duduk di meja yang tersedia. Ia berjalan menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal, berfoto dengan beberapa orang, dan mengedarkan matanya mencari sosok Hankyung. Siwon mulai cemas saat Hankyung tak kunjung datang.

"Siwonie, saengil chukha hamnida."

Hankyung berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum melihat Siwon tertegun. Hankyung mengulurkan tangan. Siwon memandang tangan itu sejenak, tersenyum lebar, lalu menjabatnya dengan erat. Rasanya Siwon ingin memeluk hyungnya itu. Tapi ia sadar di mana mereka berada. Karena itu Siwon hanya merapatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia merasa senang Hankyung melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya kemudian berdiri bersisian sambil memandang ke arah panggung musik.

"Apakah Kyuhyunie yang memaksamu bertemu denganku?" tanya Hankyung tanpa menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihat pihak keamanan yang berjaga meminta media tidak lagi meliput mereka. Jackie Chan memastikan semua tamunya bisa merasa nyaman di pesta itu tanpa disorot secara khusus oleh media.

"Bagaimana hyung tahu?" Siwon memandang dengan wajah keheranan.

"Dia masih saja tidak berubah." Hankyung tertawa. "Apa pesannya?"

"Dia sangat merindukanmu, hyung." Siwon berkata dengan mimik serius. "Dia ingin aku menyampaikannya secara langsung kepadamu, tidak melalui telepon. Ia ingin hadir di sini begitu tahu hyung diundang. Tetapi SJ M masih dalam masa promo."

Hankyung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Meski mereka berpisah, ia selalu mengikuti kegiatan hyung dan dongsaengdeul di Korea. Ia tahu Ryeowook menyebut namanya di thanks note album ke-6 Super Junior. Dan ia tidak bisa melupakan kalimat yang Kyuhyun tulis di album itu.

**_Geuliun Hankyung hyung (*yang aku rindu…Hankyung hyung)_**

_Nado neoreul geriwoyo, Kyuhyunie…._ Mata Hankyung terasa panas. Ia teringat saat-saat mereka semua masih berkumpul bersama. "Dasar bodoh. Mau berapa kali dia mengatakan itu?"

"Apakah Hankyung hyung akan kembali kepada kami?"

Hankyung memandang Siwon dan tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang selalu diingat member Super Junior dengan baik.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyunie malam ini. Aku akan membuatnya paham bahwa perasaanku kepadanya, juga kepada kalian semua, tidak pernah berubah."

"Benarkah?"

Hankyung tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon. "Kalian terlalu sibuk hingga tidak mencari tahu? Semua tentang kalian tidak pernah aku lewatkan. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kata-kata uri magnae... Katakan padanya, aku juga merindukannya."

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Siwon semakin berseri. "Gomawo, hyung, kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

Mendengar kata-kata Siwon, Hankyung tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Member Super Junior selalu membuatnya tertawa sekaligus sedih secara bersamaan. Ia merindukan saat-saat mereka berjejalan di dalam van, makan bersama, dan bergurau begitu ributnya di dorm dengan belasan watak yang berbeda.

"Siwonie, Kyuhyunie tidak akan pernah membunuhmu. Kau harus tahu itu." Ditepuknya bahu Siwon sebelum mereka berpisah menuju meja masing-masing.

.

.

Kyuhyun nyaris terlonjak ketika membaca nama pengirim pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ia melirik Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, Henry dan juga Sungmin yang masih asyik menonton televisi. Mereka tengah menunggu waktu untuk berangkat menuju SUKIRA. Malam ini SJ M akan mengisi di SUKIRA dan SSTP.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Hankyung beberapa kali sebelum membuka laptop dan berselancar di internet.

.

**_Hyung sudah membaca thanks note-mu di 6jib. Hyung memajang album itu di restoran dimsum sebagai pengingat; bahwa sama sepertiku, kalian pun selalu mengingatku sampai saat ini._****_Naneun neoreul bogo shipeoyo, Kyuhyunie._**

**_._**

"Kyuhyunie, kau sedang apa?" Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar, duduk di sebelah dongsaengnya yang tampak serius mencari sesuatu.

"Siwon hyung berhasil menyampaikan pesannku kepada Hankyung hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tapi pesan dari Hankyung hyung membuatku penasaran. Jika yang ia katakan benar, pasti hal seperti itu ada yang mengupload-nya di internet."

"Soal?" Sungmin mengamati dengan perasaan tertarik.

"Hankyung hyung bilang bahwa dia selalu mengikuti kabar mengenai kita. Dia juga memajang album keenam kita di restoran dimsumnya." Wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal setelah beberapa saat. "Kenapa tidak ada kabar tentang itu?"

"Coba masukan 'Hankyung Super Junior 6jib' ke kotak pencari,"usul Sungmin.

Hanya dalam sekejab, sebuah video muncul di sana. Tangan Kyuhyun gemetar ketika meng-klik video berjudul _Suju 6jib_ in _Hangeng_ Mom's Dumpling Shop. Matanya menatap video buatan fans itu dengan napas tertahan. Jelas terlihat Hankyung masih memasang foto-foto saat mereka bersama; Foto Super Junior; foto saat mereka berada di China. Hankyung juga masih menempel foto Kyuhyun.

Sepasang mata hitam itu semakin melebar ketika thanks note 6jib yang ia tulis dimuat di sana. Dan Kyuhyun menahan napas saat pembuat fanvid tersebut memuat kata-kata yang pernah Donghae ucapkan…

_**Meskipun tubuh kita terpisah jauh,**_

_**kita tahu kita selalu bersama.**_

_**Meskipun kita tidak bisa lagi mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu',**_

_**kita tahu bahwa kita saling mencintai.**_

_**Meskipun kita tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa kita satu,**_

_**kita tahu bahwa kita satu. 13.**_

"Hyung… Sungmin hyung… Hankyung hyung… Dia..." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin meminta penegasan bahwa semua yang ia lihat itu nyata, bukan hanya ilusinya.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dan mengelus rambut magnaenya itu dengan senyum lega. "Ne, dia masih menyayangi kita semua, sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah, Kyuhyunie. Siwonie sudah menyampaikan pesanmu secara langsung. Kau harus percaya kekuatan hati kita, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. "Sungmin hyung, aku tak pernah meragukan itu." Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya. Seandainya yang berkata seperti itu orang lain, Kyuhyun pasti langsung memarahinya. Namun ia tak pernah bisa marah kepada Sungmin.

"Mianhe." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Begitu manis sampai kekesalan Kyuhyun yang sempat muncul, menguap begitu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin kita lebih berani bertemu di muka umum. Acara makan malam itu saat yang paling bagus. Seandainya dilarang, kita masih bisa berkelit."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Ia mulai mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun memaksa Siwon menyampaikan pesan yang bisa disampaikannya sendiri lewat telepon.

"Jadi, kado spesial apa yang kau siapkan untuk Siwonie yang sudah bersusah payah?"

"Hyung tahu?" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah ketika Sungmin mengangguk. Ia teringat kado spesial yang ia janjikan jika Siwon berhasil menyampaikan pesannya. "Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku sudah menyiapkan 3 buah magnet kulkas."

"Magnet kulkas?" Sungmin terperangah.

"Tiga, hyung! Tiga! Biasanya aku membelikan satu." Kyuhyun tersenyum, puas dengan hadiah spesial yang disiapkannya.

"Hanya itu?" Sungmin bertanya ulang.

"Memang apalagi?" Kyuhyun memandang dengan heran.

Sungmin teringat sms yang ia terima barusan dari Siwon.

.

**Hyung, kau mau kubelikan wine apa?**

**Wine merk ini dan ini… Mana yang lebih Kyuhyunie suka?**

**Aku sedang berada di toko penjual wine di Beijing.**

**Aku ingin membelikannya oleh-oleh.**

**.**

Sungmin meringis membayangkan ekspresi Siwon nanti, meski ia ragu Siwon akan kecewa. Siwon selalu senang dengan apapun pemberian magnae kesayangannya.

"Kyuhyunie! Sungmin hyung! Waktunya berangkat!" teriak Eunhyuk dari luar kamar. "Kita harus bergegas. SUKIRA akan dimulai tepat jam 10 malam."

"BAIK, HYUNG!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melompat dari kursinya. Ia merasa lega sekarang, karena orang yang sangat ia rindukan, memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, dan Henry saling berpandangan saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan ekspresi ceria dan penuh semangat.

"Ayo, hyungdeul, Henry, kita berangkat!" Kyuhyun meraih jaketnya dan setengah berlari melewati pintu dorm.

Semua bertatapan dengan wajah ngeri sebelum memandang Sungmin yang tesenyum manis melihat mereka.

"Aku merasa menggigil." Donghae bergidik.

"Kyuhyunie kalau sudah ceria seperti itu…."

"Berarti kita harus bersiap-siap, Eunhyuk hyung." Henry menyambung perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Dia berada pada tingkat keusilan maksimal." Ryeowook mengangguk yakin.

"Semoga bukan aku korbannya," celetuk Zhoumi meski ia sedikit tidak yakin.

"Kyuhyun paling suka mengusili Kangin hyung, Yesung hyung, dan Donghae-ah." Sungmin melempar clue. Semua serentak menoleh ke arah Donghae. Namja itu berjengkit.

"Donghae-ah, sedang apa?" Kyuhyun masuk dengan mimik bingung. "Kenapa kalian semua lama sekali? Ayo, aku sangat bersemangat hari ini!"

Kyuhyun merangkul leher Donghae dan menariknya keluar dorm.

"Donghae-ah, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini."

"ANDWAE!"

Semua hanya bisa memandang Donghae dengan iba.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

Setelah tertunda oleh flu dan kecelakaan air panas

Akhirnya WIM ini jadi juga  
(*fiuh…lega)  
Semoga kita bisa terus mendukung SJ sampai akhir

.

**SJ & ELF**

**Everlasting Friends**

**.**

Buat semua reader dan reviewer,

Kamsahamnida  
**.**

Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini…

Add saja fb author :

www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154


End file.
